


Lifetimes of Income

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [37]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: comment_fic, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Prostitution, Vampire Heroes, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kaiba drains the blood of an abusive pimp one night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetimes of Income

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there. :) Here is a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot that I cooked up one day. It’s about Kaiba as a vampire hero (as he’s easier to write about that way), of course — as he’s pretty awesome when it comes to using his powers by feeding on the criminals in order to clean up society.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Lifetimes of Income

The screams coming from the pimp lying on the wet ground soon faded into the night air as Seto Kaiba pulled his bloodstained fangs out of his throat.

“Delightful,” Kaiba purred in his baritone voice as he loosened his grip on the pimp’s shoulders and then licked his fingers clean of blood. He looked down at the pimp and smirked. “You were quite the meal I needed, my friend. It was too bad, though, that you had to pick tonight as another night for you to beat up one of your girls.”

The pimp, whose name was John Olsen, had been verbally and physically beating up one of the prostitutes who had failed to earn enough of the money he had asked her for — namely, five hundred dollars, to be precise.

Unfortunately for him, however, it was tonight that he would die a painful death.

He stopped just then with his fist in mid-air when his ears pricked up at the sound of the door opening all by itself. He turned and his chocolate eyes widened at the sight of Seto Kaiba standing there. As John tried to think of something to say, Kaiba smirked at him while casually stepping over the threshold as though this were a typical night.

Just like any other night.

* * *

After putting John in a trance with a single, compelling glance of his sapphire eyes and slipping six hundred dollars into the prostitute’s pocket, he sent the prostitute away with a nod of his head. She obliged with a nod of her own as her way of saying “thank you, sir” before turning on her heel and slipping out into the night to her apartment. Then he turned back to the pimp.

Since Kaiba was six feet tall, John had to look up into his face in order to see him. 

But before John had a chance to say anything, Kaiba spoke first. 

“I’m sorry, kid. But a pimp like you — one that beats up prostitutes — isn’t exactly the kind of guy I take a liking to.” He reached down and picked John up so that he was holding him by one shoulder. “Any final words, John,” he said, his trademark smirk now adorning his face, “before I drain you of your crimson life force?”

However, no matter how hard he tried, John couldn’t think of any, which Kaiba noticed. 

“Well, you did the best you could.”

With that, Kaiba tilted his head, opened his mouth and sank his sharp, bone-white fangs into the pimp’s throat; instantly, the blood chose to make its appearance.

Sensing his victim’s life slipping away, Kaiba quickly clamped down and began the draining process. The words — his thoughts — swam in and out of John’s mind.

“Trust me, John Olsen. It’s better this way — at least for you. Your life here was short, even by my standards.”

Finally, when Kaiba had gotten to the last drop, he carefully put the body down and wiped his mouth clean using a napkin instead of his tongue.

After he gave John a proper burial in the cemetary, Kaiba then turned and headed for the mansion he called “home”. 

“Perfect,” he grinned. “I never get tired of taking down the criminals, as well as cleaning up society while I’m at it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
